Breaking Free
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: It was two years ago since Lucy Heartphilia became Mrs. Dragneel. Was Gray thrilled? He would lie to himself if he said he was. GrayLu


It was two years ago since Lucy Heartphilia became Mrs. Dragneel. Was Gray thrilled? He would lie to himself if he said he was. How could someone feel happiness when that said person watched his loved one walking on the aisle to the arms of another? He was happy for her, don't get him wrong. But there was a part in him that felt that he can bring much more than Natsu… _his best friend_.

Now, he felt disgusted to even have that thought process. Natsu was his best friend. It was wrong to think that he, himself, was better in any way. However, Natsu was making it very hard for him to be happy for them. Lucy would always come to him when something arises. It would happen frequently to his dismay. He couldn't just turn a blind eye… especially to Lucy.

Like today…

Lucy came to his house with tears falling down on her porcelain face. She ran to his arms as soon as he opened the door. All Gray could do was close the door and carry her to his room. He settled her down on his bed as he sat beside her. Her sobs have subdued by then. However, tears were still streaming down. Gray looked into her eyes, hoping that she would tell him what was wrong but all Lucy did was stare back. Gray then noticed how beautiful she still looked… how crying made her look closer to him in ways he could not understand. He just had to touch her.

Lucy was showing him her soul… what was within her. Her teardrops were containing all the emotions that she felt. Gray couldn't watch them fall anymore. Reaching out his trembling hand, he touched her left cheek. Lucy only locked her eyes to his. Gently, Gray caressed her cheek and ran his thumb over her tears. He continued doing so even though it felt like his heart was going to give up on him in any minute. Yet, it was not enough… not to him.

Gray tried compensating by letting his other hand caress her other cheek. His breath grew harder as his need to feel her increased. He did not know if his mind was playing with him but Lucy seemed to be blushing. She threw her hand to his and gave him a look that was not familiar to friends. He couldn't control his urges anymore. He had been repressing his feelings for a long time and Lucy was making it hard for him to forget about his emotions… especially at this moment.

He was not thinking anymore. He drew his face closer to hers and watched her reaction. She did not blink or move away. She continued gazing at him. Closer; and he could hear her breathing. He stopped his movements for a short while, just looking at her parted lips. Then, he closed his eyes and touched her lips with his own. He felt giddy and scared at the same time. He shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach but he was. His heart was aching more than normal.

Seconds passed and Lucy hadn't moved an inch. Gray felt hurt, rejected, and stupid… up until he heard Lucy moan in approval. She tipped her head and slowly sucked his bottom lip. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fully pressed her body against his. Gray only wanted to feel by then… to feel her touch, caress, and sweet lips all over his body. He gained his confidence as he sensually kissed her back. He moved his hands from her face to her back to feel her more. His hands moved senselessly around her body as he gently laid her down on his bed.

"Lucy, tell me that this is wrong. Tell me that you don't want this". Gray stopped kissing her and imprinted this moment in his mind. Her hair scattered on the bed. Her lips swollen from the kissing. Her eyes full of need and lust. Her chest heaving up and down. It was all too beautiful. She was beautiful.

"How can something be wrong when it feels so right? I want you Gray. I always have." With that said, Gray lost his moral reasonings.

-NEXT MORNING-

Gray woke up that morning with images of yesterday. It all came back to him like a flood. He could even still feel Lucy's body warmth beside him but he was too smart to believe that she was still there, physically. Opening his eyes, he found out he was right. He only found himself tangled with the bed sheet. Regretting what happened yesterday, he sat up on his bed. Both his arms rested on his thighs as he used his clasped hand to support his head.

"_I want you Gray. I always have." _

He contemplated on how stupid he was .He was dumb to believe her words. Now… he felt emptier than before. Now that he had tasted what it was like to have her in his arms, he wanted more. He needed more of her… and he felt disgusted. What would Natsu say when he found out? Ethics slowly came crashing down on him. He was the worst, he concluded.

Shaking his thoughts off, he bent his torso and grabbed his shorts on the floor. Knowing that the sheet was still wrapped around him, he fought his way to remove it. However, his actions only made it more tangled. He just couldn't seem to get anything right these days. He let out a frustrated groan and stood up, not caring that his white bed sheet was being dragged all over the floor. He stomped his feet, trying to untangle the clothing. Soon enough, his hard work paid off. He was able to remove the damn sheet and put his boxers on.

"That was… entertaining."

Gray's head snapped up. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Lucy…"

. . . .

"You haven't touched your breakfast. What's wrong?"

Where should Gray actually start?

a) The fact that Lucy was wearing his shirt and he really, REALLY liked it on her

b) The fact that they just betrayed Natsu, her husband and his best friend

c) The fact that everything seemed normal to her or

d) The fact that he didn't like scrambled eggs.

Gray looked everywhere but at Lucy, trying to think of ways to answer her. He ended up observing the changes in his house. For one, the kitchen was actually used. There were dishes on the sink. Cartons of different food products were scattered on the island. Lastly, he was forced to use a plate and a pair of spoon and fork. In general, it was more feminine… more Lucy and he was happy. He liked it and Lucy appeared comfortable enough to move around his house. She seemed to naturally belong in his house… in his life. His heart fluttered at the thought.

"Stay with me." Gray's eyes widened when he realized his own words. Too ashamed to look at Lucy, he ended up looking at his plate. He began poking the bacon with his fork which was right beside the scrambled egg and hash brown.

"Gray…" Gray's heart broke into a million pieces. He knew that tone all too well.

"I'd love to!" Lucy all too suddenly yelled in outburst.

Gray lifted his eyes, only to find Lucy smiling at him genuinely. It made him grin. Soon that grin turned into laughter. He swiftly stood up and paced his way to Lucy's side. He knelt down and then wrapped his arms around her upper body. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at this. She kissed him on the cheek and played with his morning hair. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the bliss of the moment. But then, reality came crushing down on them.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy pulled back, discovering a frown on the ice mage's face.

Gray prompted his one leg up, so he could kneel on one knee. Grabbing Lucy's right hand, he started to think clearly. Would he be willing to ruin Natsu and Lucy's relationship for his own happiness? It was too selfish and Gray knew that. He should just leave them alone. He should back down and be happy for them. All that mattered to him was Lucy's contentment… not his.

Running his thumb over the back of Lucy's hand, he stared at her beauty. Her eyes were sparkling and soulfully gazing at his. Her hair was messy but still looked soft as silk. And her lips… were simply mesmerizing. She never looked more beautiful than now... with him. Then Gray realized his mistake. He was looking at this whole situation in the wrong way. It did not matter what would happen to him. All that was important was Lucy's opinion… because he loved her. And Natsu should have the same view point as his. It was love after all.

"Lucy, does Natsu make you feel the way I do?" Gray had to hear the truth for his own good.

"No, Gray… You make me feel better about myself." A tint of red appeared on Lucy's face.

"Then, do you love me?" He urged on.

"With all my heart, Gray. I love you."

Gray stopped breathing when he heard those beautiful words. Those three words were echoing in his mind over and over. Then, his brain stopped working as he got lost in her eyes. It amazed him how easy it was to happen. His heartbeat began to pound abnormally. It seemed louder to him too. Furthermore, he had a hard time regaining his composure. It happened all too slowly that Gray could sense that Lucy was beginning to be doubtful of him. He had to at least say something back.

"Great… because I feel the same way." He grinned at her.

"Run away with me?" Lucy offered boldly.

The thought of running away with Lucy gave Gray a sense of pleasure. It would be nice. It would be just the two of them and maybe a little Lucy and a little Gray. They would be living a dream and they wouldn't have to face any trouble that could possibly arise here. However, something was irking him. Something was telling him that it wouldn't be the best idea. Then, he got it.

"We can't."

"What? Why?" Lucy began worrying. Gray smiled at her to calm her down.

"Because I want the whole entire world to know you're mine." Gray placed a kiss on her cheek.

"And that I am yours." His lips trailed down to her neck, causing Lucy to tilt her head.

"I want to let them know how precious you are to me… how much I love you." A kiss on her shoulder.

"And lastly… I want our love to have freedom. No boundaries. The way it should be." Gray stared into her tearful eyes. And like a prince, he kissed the palm of her hand with much emotion.

. . . .

They were standing in front of a door… which was too familiar to Lucy. Gray knocked on it as he held Lucy's hand. He gave her a side glance, checking on her once in a while. She looked so determined… strong… and courageous. It gave Gray the assurance he needed. They waited hand in hand. Then, the moment finally came. Natsu opened the door, revealing a stoic expression on his face. Gray stepped forward with all his courage. He looked Natsu straight in the eyes and stated his intentions.

"Natsu, I'm here to take Lucy away from you."


End file.
